Silent Circles
Silent Circles is a 2.0 impossible collaboration level created by Cyrillic and Sailent. Continuing the naming scheme from previous levels by Sailent, it is an impossible remake of Nine Circles. Silent Circles is the most liked impossible level in-game and is infamous for continuing the "silent" series after the popularity of the preceding Silent Clubstep. The level utilizes a purple and blue color scheme for its take on the Nine Circles design. It was among the first levels to introduce the impossible <1 space triple speed mini wave segment, and this has since been replicated into other impossible levels such as Satan's Circles by Zeb. Gameplay The level starts off with a fairly simple cube section unlocked by a key, with a few tricky timings, but not too difficult otherwise. It then quickly goes into a very difficult ship section with mirroring and gravity portals. The next cube segment is impossible, due to the arrangement on the jump orbs. The very famous wave is then introduced. This wave is also impossible due to the ridiculously tight mini-wave mashing that cannot be accomplished by a human. The next dual segment is also impossible because the wave must be mashed far beyond human accomplishment as well. After this, more impossibility follows as the wave consists of an impossibly tiny gap for a dual player wave to go through. In the end, a mini-wave has to go through a gap that normally a big wave would go through, followed by an even harder section where a mini-wave goes through the middle of two spikes with one block to go through, which is practically impossible at triple speed. In addition, there are also invisible blue orbs which make the mini-wave even harder. This whole time, it is also the two-player Dual. Then, the level ends with a second key with Cyrillic and Sailent's names. Trivia * Supernova Circles, an easy and nerfed version of Silent Circles, had been rated Demon for less than ten minutes. After Riot stated that Supernova Circles was hacked, it was immediately unrated a few minutes later, making it one of the quickest levels to get unrated after its rating, alongside with Belly Circles by Flozo88, an ocher-colored level using "Bionic Belly Button" by Fantomenk as the song: it got featured at just 80 likes, but lost its stars a few minutes later. * ToshDeluxe made an automatic version of this level, and it was rated with 1 star until it was unrated due to being an auto-copy of a level. * Sea is known to slightly hate this level for a number of reasons. * Temporum has made a nerfed version of this level to verify. He got a start position of 26-54% on it, but it is currently unknown whether he has continued on it. * Although not as popular, a sequel to the level has been made, being even harder and having a somewhat epic boss fight near the end. * EricVanWilderman has uploaded a video of him beating Silent Circles in practice mode, taking him over 3.5 hours and 11419 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ-r3nwf2uw Video .]] References Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Multiplayer levels Category:Unrated levels Category:Collaborations Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels